Daddy
by Reading Equals Sexy
Summary: Albus was never his father's favorite child. He was always the odd one out. Now though, he wonders what it's like to be daddy's boy. Rated M for a reason.


Daddy

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ms. Rowling except my dirty mind and what I make her characters do :).<p>

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter

* * *

><p>Being the son of Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, is never an easy task. All the questions, the stares. I've learned to ignore them.<p>

At age 19, I'm following in the footsteps of one of the people I'm named after. I'm becoming a master of potions.

When I told my father he smiled, shook my hand and said, "Congratulations, Albus." Call me selfish, but I wish it was more. A hug or even some enthusiasm would've been great.

When James came by one day, stating he become a reserve chaser for Puddlemere, father was overjoyed. He ran around the table, scooped James up in an embrace and shouted, "That's my boy!"

Whenever Lily comes home with her end of term grades, my father will have her sit on his lap. They'll look over the grades together, talking about what she did great in and what needs a little improvement. When finished, he'll pull her close, kiss her forehead and say, "Great job this year, sweetheart."

I've always been the odd one out in the family.

While James and Lily were sorted into Gryffindor, I was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin.

While James is on the quidditch team and Lily loves to fly, I'd rather spend my time reading or studying in the library.

As different as I am from my siblings, I wish my father could appreciate that difference and love me just the same.

As I had said before, I'm soon to become a potions master. All that needs to be done is my apprenticeship. I've chosen the best potions master to come along since Severus Snape.

I've chosen Draco Malfoy. 

My parents were outraged when they first heard. My father still has some sort of grudge against him, and my mother called him 'death eater slime'.

Mr. Malfoy was just as hard to convince. He called me "Little Potter" until I told him I was nothing like my father and showed him what I could do in a potions lab.

He took me on grudgingly.

Now, it's been almost three months working under him.

I can't say it's been easy, but it sure has been an adventure. 

We were working on an advanced version of polyjuice potion the day it all started.

A chime sounded, letting Mr. Malfoy and I know that someone had entered the wards and was coming towards the lab.

"Keep working on the potion, Mr. Potter," he said as he walked towards the door.

He left the door open and I watched as he met Scorpius in the hallway. I could only watch on enviously at the joy on both of their faces as they hugged and talked.

As I kept watching them, I didn't notice smoke from the potion billowing out from the cauldron and into the hallway. Only once Mr. Malfoy glanced over and caught my eye did I look away and realize.

Trying hard to salvage the potion, I didn't notice when Scorpius had left and Mr. Malfoy came back into the room.

He cleared his throat and set a stasis charm on the potion. "Is there a reason you were glaring at my son like that?"

I sighed, "I wasn't glaring at him." I looked down at the cauldron in front of me.

"Oh really? Than what was that look?" he scoffed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I seriously doubt that." He said, folding his arms.

"Yes, nothing. That's it." I said, clenching my fists.

His glare intensified, "It was something. You're lying, I can tell you are. Now tell me boy!"

I just shook my head and kept my jaw clenched.

He stalked forward then, grabbed my face and turned it harshly to him, "Tell me or you'll have to find someone else to apprentice under."

"I was jealous, okay!" I yelled, and yanked my face out of his grip.

He stood there, just watching me, for a minute. I couldn't stop the tears that started to run down my face.

I watched as Mr. Malfoy cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Why were you jealous?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, "Really, it's nothing Mr. Malfoy. Can we please just let it go?" I asked, humiliated that it might somehow come out.

He walked closer and soon he was right in front of me. He raised his hand and brushed the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes gently away. "Your eyes are so luminous when surrounded by tears, Albus."

"M-Mr. Malfoy?" he asked wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered, stroking my hair. "You can tell me."

I looked up and got lost in his dark silver eyes. I swallowed to get my bearings before sighing and deciding to tell him the truth.

"I was jealous of Scorpius because," I said softly. "Because you love him so much. Because you're so proud of him. I'm jealous because I've never been looked at with the adoration that I see on your face when you look at Scorpius or when my father looks at James and Lily."

I looked down after saying this, not being able to stop more tears from welling up in my eyes. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only thirty seconds, Mr. Malfoy tipped my head back to look into my eyes.

His eyes had turned darker and were swirling with compassion and something else I couldn't identify.

He pulled in me into him and spoke softly into my ear, "It's alright now, I've got you. Shh baby, don't cry."

He kept a holding of me and started rocking side to side and laying kisses up and down the side of neck, which made my stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. He trailed his kisses upward again, until he was at my ear.

He took the lobe in between his teeth and sucked, making my knees buckle and me whimper.

"It's alright baby, I've got you. Daddy's got you."

I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips at that.

He gripped my hair and pulled my head back until he was looking into my eyes. "Daddy's going to take care of you, baby." With that, he molded his mouth to mine.

The kiss started off slow, just lips locked gently, until he slowly dragged his tongue across my bottom lip. The sensation had me parting my lips with a gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

The shock of mint that his tongue brought had me grasping his shoulders and digging my fingers in.

His hands slid down my back to my arse. "Oh ….ungh!" I couldn't help but to moan as he grasped it tighter.

He pulled back and I couldn't help the needy whine that escaped.

"Shh darling. We're not stopping. I just want to take this somewhere a little more comfortable." With that he apparated us to a lavish bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me in between his legs. "Have you been with anyone before, baby?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "No."

"That's good baby that means Daddy will be your first. Is that what you want?"

I thought about it for a quick second and looked into his eyes, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he said.

I looked at him questioningly. "Who am I to you now?"

Oh … he wanted me to call him that, "Um, yes Daddy."

He smiled, "Good boy," and dragged me into a kiss.

As he was kissing me, he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. The feel of his hands over my bare back just made me needier for him.

When my shirt was finally off, he got on his knees in front of me. The sight was almost more than I could take and my cock started to throb.

He licked my stomach at the edge of my pants before smirking and undoing the button. As he unzipped the button, his tongue dragged lower and lower.

Before I knew it, my pants and underwear were in a pile at my feet and he was staring at my hard cock. Slowly he licked at from base to tip and my knees felt like jelly.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he widened my stance. He licked my cock a few more times before putting the head into his mouth and sucking.

My eyes were beginning to go hazy from the pleasure. He kept sucking going down farther each time until I was hitting the back of his throat and moaning uncontrollably.

His hand moved up from my thigh and started to lightly knead my balls and gently stroke my perineum. I could feel my cock getting harder by the second and dripping precum.

"Oh, Daddy. Please please …. Give me more Daddy, I need more." I couldn't stop the wanton words from leaving my mouth.

His mouth left my cock for a second while he whispered something and then the inside of my arse felt tingly and wet.

He put my cock back in his mouth and gently began to press a finger up inside me.

There was a bit of a burn, which melted away into a new feeling of wanting more.

He sucked harder on my cock and fingered me a few times, before pressing his finger farther inside me, looking for something. He rubbed over what felt like a rough patch inside and stars exploded behind my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the bed, with 'Daddy' over me licking his lips smugly.

"What was that?" I asked, breathless.

He smiled, "That was your prostate, baby." He leaned up and kissed me while he put his finger back in my arse, moving it around in circles. I was sensitive from cumming, but it still felt so good.

He pulled it out, and went back in pushing in two fingers this time. The burn was back, but the fuller feeling made me push back into his hand anyways. It was like nothing I had ever felt before and I wanted more.

He was quicker with his fingers this time and when I felt like I had just finally gotten used to having two fingers inside of me, he pulled them out and inserted three.

The burning was more intense this time, but he held still and waited for me to relax. When I did, he started to finger me softly before upping the pace, stroking my prostate every now and then. My cock was getting hard again.

It felt so good and I wasn't sure how it could get any better, when he pulled his fingers out.

"Ungh … please Daddy, put them back in, they feel so good," I whined.

"I know baby, but Daddy has something better. Do you want that?"

"Please Daddy, yes! Anything Daddy!"

'Daddy' moved from his position and got situated in between my legs. "This might hurt for a minute darling, but it'll get better."

He slowly started to push his cock into me. It hurt. A lot. His cock felt huge compared to when his fingers inside of. I could feel a few tears leak out of my eyes.

"Its okay baby, I need you to try and relax. It'll start to feel better in a minute."

I tried to regulate my breathing and relax the muscles that were wound so tight. After a minute, I slowly opened up more and he continued pushing in. After what felt like a long time, he was finally all the way in and I could feel his balls resting against my arse.

I opened my eyes and looked up at his face to see his eyes shut and him breathing hard.

"Damn baby, you are so tight," he said, voice strained.

I blushed a bit. The pain was fading and all I could feel was an amazing fullness. If this was the way sex felt I never wanted to leave this bed.

When I looked up again, he was watching me. "You alright, baby?"

"Yeah Daddy, it feels good." With that he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in and it felt so good. With every movement he made I could feel the ridges of his cock inside me.

He started to get more into a rhythm and I pushed back into his thrusts wanting more of him.

"Oh … feels so good Daddy, more please Daddy." He started pushing in faster and I could feel his balls slapping against my arse with every push.

"Harder Daddy, I need it harder!" His thrusts became faster and with more force. He was hitting my prostate with every thrust and I could feel my hole start to tingle. I wrapped my legs around his waist and suddenly his thrusts got deeper.

"Oh yes Daddy!" I screamed.

"Ungh … my baby is such a cockslut. You like that baby? You like it when Daddy fucks you like this? Do you want more?"

"Yes! Yes Daddy! … ungh …. Give me more Daddy!"

I felt his thrusts become stronger until he was pounding into me. I couldn't control my moans or screams for more.

'Daddy' was starting to lose his rhythm and I could see that his eyes were even darker before he squeezed them shut and moaned.

He reached down between us and stroked my cock, on the third stroke I exploded and he felt even bigger as my muscles squeezed down around him.

He moaned loudly and I felt his cum squirt hot up inside me.

He collapsed down onto my chest and we stayed in that position while we both tried to catch our breath. 

"Wow," I said. "That was amazing."

He chuckled, "It sure was, baby."

He pulled out of me, which made me whine and lay down next to me on the bed. It quiet for a few minutes before I felt I had to ask, "What does this make us?"

He rolled onto his side to look at me, "You're mine now and I don't have any plans to let you go," he said, running his finger down my stomach.

I smiled and snuggled up to him. I was about to drift off when I heard him say, "Goodnight, baby."

I mumbled, "Goodnight, Daddy," and went to sleep peacefully now that I had gotten what I always wanted. I was now Daddy's boy.

End.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! My first smut! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out but would love to hear your opinions and reviews. XO.


End file.
